1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slice data generation device, a slice data generation method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a computer program that causes a computer to act as the slice data generation device or to execute the slice data generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a three-dimensional modeling device that creates a three-dimensional model by use of a photo-curable resin is known. A photo-curable resin has a property of being cured when being irradiated with light such as visible light, ultraviolet light or the like.
Such a three-dimensional modeling device creates a three-dimensional model by, for example, the following technique. The three-dimensional modeling device uses a storage tank that stores a photo-curable resin. In the storage tank, a base member acting as a base for a three-dimensional model is located. The base member is immersed in the photo-curable resin. The three-dimensional modeling device irradiates the photo-curable resin stored in the storage tank with light. As a result of this process, the photo-curable resin is cured to a predetermined liquid layer thickness to form a cured layer on a surface of the base member.
Next, the base member is moved by the predetermined liquid layer. Then, light is directed toward the photo-curable resin to form another cured layer on the cured layer formed above.
Such an operation of forming another cured layer on the cured layer formed previously is repeated. The cured layers are stacked in this manner to create a three-dimensional model. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 6-246838 discloses details of such a three-dimensional modeling device.
In order to form a cured layer by use of such a three-dimensional modeling device, a vector image, for example, is used. A vector image may be drawn by use of a projector that projects a two-dimensional image, an XY driving device that moves an image on a two-dimensional XY plane, a galvano-mirror or the like. A photo-curable resin is irradiated with laser light while a vector image is drawn, so that the photo-curable resin is cured to have a predetermined liquid layer thickness and a predetermined shape.
One cured layer is formed based on, for example, data representing a shape of the cured layer to be formed. For forming the cured layer, the three-dimensional modeling device first scans the photo-curable resin with laser light along a contour of the shape of the cured layer to be formed. The scanned portion of the photo-curable resin is cured to form the contour portion of the cured layer. Then, the three-dimensional modeling device scans an area inside the contour portion with laser light to cure the photo-curable resin in this area. Thus, the cured layer having a predetermined shape is formed.
The above-described data representing the shape of the cured layer is cross-sectional shape data representing a cross-sectional shape obtained when a target three-dimensional model to be formed is cut at a predetermined interval. In this specification, cross-sectional shape data representing a cross-sectional shape of a three-dimensional model will be referred to as “slice data”.
In general, slice data is generated by a three-dimensional CAD (Computer-Aided Design) system. Slice data is generated from a polygon mesh of a target three-dimensional model to be formed. The polygon mesh is formed of a plurality of triangles. It should be noted that when a three-dimensional modeling device that generates slice data from a polygon mesh is used to perform a modeling process, the polygon mesh needs to fulfill conditions for providing a complete solid model. Herein, the expression “fulfill the conditions for providing a complete solid model” means a state where the plurality of triangles of the polygon mesh are connected to each other along a side and all the sides are each connected to two triangles.
There are cases where a polygon mesh actually used in a three-dimensional modeling device does not fulfill the conditions for providing a complete solid model described above. In such a case, the polygon mesh which does not fulfill the conditions for providing a complete solid model needs to be corrected to be formed into a polygon mesh fulfilling the conditions for providing a complete polygon mesh before slice data is generated. In order to correct the polygon mesh, an operator uses commercially available correction software or the like.
However, it is not easy for the operator to make corrections on the polygon mesh that are necessary to generate slice data by use of such commercially available correction software. This requires the operator to perform a high-level correction work, which is a problem.
In addition, commercially available correction software is highly costly and is not easy to purchase, which also constitutes a problem.